Days Of Inspiration
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: No one ever said highschool would be easy. But they never said it would be this hard either. Not that it matters. When this theory was invented the Bohemians weren't a factor.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I've actually posted a multi-chaptered Rent story. Let me say though, this was not written entirely by me. This is a partnership effort with **WontYouLightMyCandle**. This is a roleplay plot of ours that as we started doing we decided to edit into a story. So ta-da.

I supposed I should now explain said plot. This is not another Rent!highschool fic. The originally idea was to take the plot of Rent, as well as everything we know about pre and post Rent, and merge it into a single year of high school. Which eventfully means that it's Rent, but everybody's younger, and there's parents, teachers, classes, adn things of that sort as well.

Now, because of this it is slightly AU. Characters may meet earlier than intended to, they may have a different type of relationship than depicted. But in the end, everything works out the same. Also, because this originally was/is a roleplay, the plot does not move extremely fast. No large time skips or anything. We start with when people arrive at school and end when they go home. But here's the thing. If you've ever gone to school, you'd know that something interesting happens each and every day.

This is a semi-prologue. We needed to introduce our characters, clear up couples, and get a hang of roleplaying them. Which means, nothing major happens, and people may seem slightly out of character. (This may also be due to the fact its pre-rent.) Future chapters will be much longer as well.

Also, updates may not be consistent. I'd like to do so often, but because this is based off a roleplay, we need to roleplay it first, and thanks to time differences, this is getting immensely hard. Do bear with us though, because we will continue with the story.

If anyone cares, anything written by or about Roger, Collins, Benny, Joanne, or Angel was done by me. Anything about or by Mark, Maureen, Alison, Mimi, or April was done by Jenny. (WontYouLightMyCandle)

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Rent. We rent.... Isn't it obvious?

(And on a side note: I am NEVER leaving this long an authors note again. Ever! Seriously, I'm sorry, but i had a lot to say, so yeah. No more.)

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE – CONNECTION IN AN ISOLATING AGE

------

_Don't breathe too deep  
Don't think all day  
Dive into work  
Drive the other way  
That drip of hurt  
That pint of shame  
Goes away  
Just play the game_

-------

"Marrkiiiii I'm bored," Maureen pouted, nudging her boyfriend. "And besides who does homework during lunch?"

Mark glared at her, "Someone who forgot last night 'cos he was with you."

"Oh yeah..." Maureen laughed and took a mirror out of her bag, starting to re-apply her scarlet lipstick.

"Seriously," Mark sighed, "In the lunch room?....Why can't you do that in the bathroom like every other girl in this place"

"'Cos that's where the junkies are" She whined, putting her lipstick in her bag again. Just as she was starting to make sense to Mark she added, "And anyway, I'd be depriving my public of Me."

Mark rolled his eyes and went back to his math homework. Sometimes he didn't know why he dated her.

Roger was pacing around the lunch room a bit away from them. He was bored, tired, hungry, hadn't done any homework, and really needed a hit. In other words, he was not in a good mood. Finally he hesitantly joined his friends.

He wasn't able to think up a sarcastic remark about the odd things they chose to do during lunch, so he just kind of nodded. "Hey guys."

Maureen instantly felt bad about having gone on about junkies in the bathroom earlier. "Hi" she replied, suddenly very interested in something on the other side of the room.

Mark shot Roger a sympathetic smile and followed Maureen's gaze.

April arrived with an uncharacteristic amount of color in her cheeks, having most likely been running. "Roger! There's a spare classroom on the second floor. I got the key from the teachers lounge."

Roger gave her a hesitant look and the other two pretended to be completely oblivious to the girl's plan.

"Lines!" Maureen shouted, diving into her bag and pulling out a book. She flipped to a random page and started reciting a passage from Romeo and Juliet.

Mark shook his head, muttering, "Wrong book…"

"What?" Maureen looked at him questionably, not getting it. She followed Mark's 'subtle' hint and looked down, realizing she had in fact gone in his bag and pulled out a Math book.

Roger almost laughed. He was convinced only Maureen could do something like that. He walked next to April, glancing at Mark almost apologetically. "I"ll….uh….see you around." He said before placing a hand around his girlfriend's waist and heading off with her.

Collins joined the couple as Roger and April left, and he shook his head at them discreetly. He took a seat at the table. "What's goin' on, bitches?"

"Yeah Mark, what's going on?" asked Maureen, who somehow managed to keep a straight face despite herself.

He glared at her as she obviously knew. He'd only said it how many times now? "Homework, I don't get any of this shit!"

"He was out with me," Maureen stated, looking smug.

"What you want a cookie?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Yes...Gimmie!"

Mark ignored her and looked pleadingly at Collins "Would you mind?" he gestured to the pile of papers in front of him.

Collins chuckled and moved the pile in front of himself, glancing quickly over the papers. He nodded slightly and wrote down some things before handing it back to Mark. "Make sense now?"

"Thanks Collins" Mark sighed, shoving the papers in his bag uncharacteristically.

Maureen whined, "That was BORING....lets do something fun!"

"Like what?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow. Collins nodded and waited for her answer.

She smiled back at them, a devilish glint to her eyes. "I'll think of something."

Again Collins found himself laughed. "Mo, that look can only mean two things. And I don't think I want to be around for either of them."

"If you think we're doing _that_ you've got another thing-" Mark was cut off.

"Pookie I didn't mean-" This time it was Maureen who was cut off to Collins' amusement.

"Since when do you call me Pookie?"

"Since I felt like it!" she snapped and pulled out Romeo and Juliet and started to reach Juliet's last speech very dramatically.

"So Collins what class you got next?" Mark said turning his back on the diva.

"History." Collins replied. "How about you?"

"Math…" Mark replied gloomily.

Maureen broke off from her monologue and interrupted. "It can't be that bad. I mean, I'M in your class."

The pale skinned boy only sighed and muttered to Collins, "It's also 'cos of her I can't hear what the fucking teachers going on about."

He received a nod in response while Collins attempted to imagine a class with Maureen…

-------------------------

Meanwhile, Roger let April lead him to the classroom. In his opinion it took far too long for them to finally get there.

April fumbled around with the lock and key. She was starting to get some withdrawal symptoms. In frustration she threw the key against the wall and started to cry. "Wrong key…"

Roger merely put an arm around her shoulders and held her close before kissing April's cheek gently.

"I'm sorry" April muttered, appreciative of his touch. If it wasn't for Roger she'd be all alone. "It might be unlocked..." She said, wiping tears from her eyes.

She knew it was silly but she wasn't thinking straight. It had almost gotten to the point where she wanted to take her hit there and then.

Roger tried the door which, as expected, was locked. "You okay?" he asked. He'd gone quite a while without a hit himself, longer than he would have preferred by far, but he needed to know if April was alright.

"I'll live" April laughed. Roger was so brave; her protector. She looked up at him," Don't leave me Rog..." she took his hand and leaned against his shoulder.

"Never," Roger promised.

----------------

Back at the lunch room Benny first emerged from the halls, having been held up in a previous class.

Mimi immediately spotted him and flung into his arms. "BENNYYYY I missed you!" It wasn't hard to see that she was high as a kite.

Benny, though a bit surprised, embraced her. He didn't like her when she was high. But, she was Mimi. His Mimi; and this is who she was. "Me too." he replied.

"I'm going to be a dancer...a pretty, pretty dancer" Mimi giggled, spinning around "A ball-a-reeeeennnaa". She fell to the floor and couldn't control her giggles. Everybody was staring but Mimi didn't seem to care. She waved "Helloooooo, everyone!"

Benny picked Mimi up and hugged her, before placing her in a seat. "That's nice Mimi." he responded, sitting next to her.

--------------

New girl, Alison Grey, arrived in the cafeteria just in time to see Mimi's episode. She veered away from that area and looked on. She considered going over to Mark and Maureen but decided against it.

She then noticed a darker skinned girl that looked a few years older than her sitting alone. Alison walked over to her. "Mind if I sit here?"

Joanne looked up from the novel she was reading and nodded shyly. "Sure." She then figured she should introduce herself. "I'm Joanne." She put in a bookmark and slipped the reading material in her backpack.

"Alison," was the response, and she smiled at Joanne. "First day." she said simply, as it excused her for not having friends to sit with. For the sake of making conversation she pointed out, "This place is huge."

Joanne nodded. "Nice to meet you Alison." She glanced around, remembering her first day. "Yeah, I guess it is. It doesn't take to long to figure out where everything is though."

"I guess..." Alison said sounding unsure. The place was ridiculously big to her, maybe not so much to everyone else though.

----------------

"Hey Pookie, when's the bell gonna ring?" Maureen asked.

"Why Pookie? Anything but Pookie!" Mark was visibly annoyed. He looked down at his watch though. "And minu-"

The bell rang and Collins rose. "See ya guys." He then added to Mark, "Good luck."

----------------

"Shit" April muttered. She and Roger had been unsuccessful in finding a free class room. "I'll be a moment...Just head up without me..." she said, pausing by the door to the girl's room. She hated taking a hit alone but she was desperate.

Roger nodded a bit reluctantly and started walking towards their next class. He would have gone to the boy's room, but there were some guys there, much stronger ones than himself, that really wouldn't appreciate it, and he was not going to test them.

April locked the door and found the needle in her bag. Suddenly things didn't seem so bad. She would have to miss English, but since when did that matter.

----------------

Joanne gave the younger girl a reassuring nod. "Well I've got to get to class." she pointed out, standing up and gathering her things. "Do you know what you have next?"

"I think so..." She rummaged around in her bag and drew out a time-table "Science...Thanks for letting me sit with you." She turned to leave but quickly turned back.

"Do you know where it is?" Alison asked.

Joanne looked at the room listed on her card. "Mhm. Go down that hallway and it'll be the hallway and it will be the third door on your left." She pointed to where she was stating.

Alison mumbled a thanks and went off to find her class.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, first off. Thank you so so much to everyone that read, reviewed, faved, etc. You guys are awesome. So, because your awesome, and because I have waiting issues and am bored out of my mind, I'm posting another chapter.

Oh, and I just realized that I actually forgot to say what grade everyone was in. So,

9th (age 14/15) - Mimi, Alison

10th (15/16) - Angel, April, Roger

11th (16/17) - Mark, Maureen

12th (17/18) - Benny, Collins, Joanne

DISCLAIMER: WE STILL DON'T OWN RENT!**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO – A FRIEND

---------

_Who said you that you have any say in who she says things to at all?!  
Yeah!  
Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's-_

_Who said I was talking to you?!_

_------------_

April had returned just in time for the last class of the day, which was a mixed grade gym class. She looked downright terrible and felt awful. The shot had worn off and she really needed another, but hadn't brought any with her. She looked around for Roger, who she believed with in this class. Muttering under her breath she was so distracted she crashed into Mark.

"Sorry" She murmured quickly.

"Mark looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"To be honest, I have no idea...Have you seen Roger?"

"He's around her some place" Mark replied, glancing around as well. April quickly thanked him before spotting Roger and running off.

Roger as well had somehow managed to survive his previous class. This was because he'd slept through it, which was probably for the better. He couldn't focus on anything long enough to spot anyone until April ran up to him.

"Hey" he murmured, trying already to look stronger, because he always did for April. Glancing out the corner of his eye he could see Benny and Collins walking in, arguing teasingly about something or other.

"Hit..." April murmured, before she suddenly realized what she'd said "Um...hi...I mean..." She leaned against Roger and smiled weakly.

Mark came over. "Rog, is she ok?" He was eyeing April warily as she really didn't look well.

"I'm fine AND I can talk for myself..." She snapped. Mark always bothered her and she never could understand why Roger hung out with him.

"I think so." Roger replied, ignoring April. She'd only gone an hour without and hit and he'd been waiting over four.

Again Roger sighed. "April…" he hated seeing her and Mark fight.

"No Roger..." She scowled at Mark, who looked hurt, and rounded on him "Seriously...do you think I'm a helpless little girl who can't even talk?"

"No...I didn't mean to-" Mark tried to defend himself.

Again April scowled. "Just admit it!"

"Admit WHAT?" Mark asked, irritated. He only put up with April because she was dating Roger.

"IT!" She screamed back.

Roger winced. "April, quieter please...." He sighed yet again. "Mark didn't do anything wrong. Okay? Neither did you." He slipped the last of his stash into her hand, pretty sure it would make everything better.

April smiled and walked away with the drugs tight in her hand.

"Rog you can't silence her with smack all the time" Mark said, glancing at his friend.

"I know, I know, sorry." Roger replied tensely. He leaned heavily on the wall. "…But it worked."

Mark stood next to him and folded his arms. "I know."

Roger sighed, mindlessly scratching at his arms. "I know it sounds bad, shutting her up like that, but....you know, I don't like to see her hurting." he admitted.

"Yeah, well I don't like to see you hurting." Mark muttered. It wasn't that he was gay or anything. But he absolutely hated watching his best friend torture himself with smack.

There was no response given, because Roger could think of nothing to say.

---------------------

"Mrs, I need to use the bathroom!" April practically shouted at the teacher as she was already on her way out.

"April, you've just been…" her voice was droll and bored. "So stay put."

"But-"

The elder's finger pointed to the field. "But nothing."

April stormed off in the given direction looking furious. 'Bitch." She grumbled, slipping Roger's smack into the pocket of her jumper. She was so busy within herself she hardly noticed that she'd walked on the field.

Collins, unlike most of his friends, had actually been doing what he was supposed to. He didn't see April until she crashed into him. Taking a step back he glanced at her, already knowing what was up. "What happened?" he asked, knowing any response along the obvious lines of 'are you okay' would be useless.

"Oh…just the teacher….never mind." April managed a smile. Collins was the only one of Roger's friends that she didn't constantly want to punch.

Suddenly the door to the gym swung opened softly and Angel walked inside. She was still completely clad in her regular outfit, attracting a fair amount of attention in the dull room. She grinned good-naturedly and waved innocently to those that were staring at her, before handing her late slip to the teacher.

"Late again Ang..." Mimi smiled at her. She looked around to see everyone staring "What the hell you all lookin' at?"

Roger glanced at Mark with a shrug. He had Angel in basically all of his classes, so didn't think much of it. Collins was also looking at Angel, but not for the same reason as the lot of people.

"What cha looking at?" April asked. She hadn't noticed Angel's entrance and when she realized what it was she suppressed giggles. She'd never exactly gotten used to Angel even though had shared some classes. "Oh, don't worry Collins, you'll get used to her."

Collins looked at April skeptically until he got when she meant. "Um, yeah. Yeah, right." he agreed reluctantly, lying completely.

------------------------

Back at the other side of the gym Maureen bounded over to Mark and Roger, completely ignoring the later. "Mark," Maureen started in that demanding voice of hers, "You've been ignoring me all period!"

"I'm sorry you haven't been at the forefront of my mind for once," Mark grumbled.

"EXCUSE ME" Maureen shrieked, placing her hands on her hips and towering over him. "Why don't you ever pay attention to me!? People would kill to date me and I picked YOU!"

The addressee took a sudden interest in his shoes and refused to mean his girlfriend's eyes.

"I mean, look at you and look at me." Maureen continued. "I don't deserve to have a boyfriend who doesn't give a sh-" she was cut off.

"Maureen, will you shut the fuck up for more than five seconds and think about someone other than yourself!" Roger butted in, glaring at her. "Mark's life isn't supposed to revolve around you, you know. You picked him because you obviously like him, and trust me, he gives a shit. The thing is Mo, you don't deserve a guy that does."

"Roger, I have on itty bitty question. IS IT ANY OF YOUR FUCKING BUSSINES!?!" she folded her arms and glared at Roger. If looks could kill, Maureen would be a mass murderer.

Roger's glare was a match for her own though. "Yes, Maureen. It fucking is." He simply replied.

"You're not his dad, Roger. He can take care of himself." She replied, standing her ground.

"Excuse me for having a problem with you giving my friend shit for no apparent reason." Roger retorted.

Maureen just glared at him, and then slapped him full force across the face.

Needless to that, Roger didn't particularly like that. Maureen hit quite hard, and he wasn't at his best. Still he instinctively hit her back. Though, had he been thinking better, he probably wouldn't have.

The brunette's mouth hung opened. Nobody had ever hit her before. "You did not just do that…" she whispered dangerously.

"Well it sure looks like I did" Roger offered calmly.

"Well if you did that then you won't mind if I.." she took a breath and then, without warning, punched him hard in the stomach.

Roger nearly doubled over but he caught himself and grabbed her hair, yanking it towards the ground. He knew how to get Maureen.

She gasped in pain and pulled her head away, shocked when she saw the dark strands caught in his hand. "No one messes with my hair..." She shrieked and kicked him where it hurts, a considerable amount harder then even she meant.

Roger just bit his lip and shoved Maureen into the wall and hard as he could, which wasn't that much, but enough that it would hurt.

The eleventh grader ran to take another punch but Mark caught her. "Cut it out." He growled.

"Finally. He-"

"I wasn't talking to him." Mark informed, letting go of her wrist.

Maureen just glared at him coldly. "You always take his side! Even when HE'S doing it to himself." With that she stalked off.

Roger just glared at her leaving and sunk to a seat against the wall. He knew Maureen was mostly right, but he didn't care.

"Don't listen to her." Mark offered, sitting next to him. "She's just bitter you pulled her hair out. Great punch by the way."

"Thanks." Roger managed after a bit. "So, you pissed that I managed to screw up your relationship more than it already was?"

"Roger, believe me. Even if you wanted to you couldn't screw things up worse that they already are."

"You're still together though." Roger pointed out, before smiling a bit. "And don't challenge me like that."

Mark smiled. "I guess….and I should know better, but that she comes back begging, all teary eyed and pleading and…well, you know the rest." He knew he sounded bad but Roger would understand, or mock him.

Roger just nodded and remarked, "The female species is insane."

"Here, here!" Mark smiled and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

Suddenly the speaker that announcements come on beeped. "Maureen Johnson and Roger Davis report to the office immediately."

"Fuck" Roger muttered, laying his head against the wall. "Speaking of this foreign species....."

"Oh come on!" Maureen shouted. She grabbed her bag and stormed out. Of course, all she could think about was how much Roger was in for it, and that he was lucky to escape with a kick in the crotch.

Besides if she wanted she could get him expelled with three words _Check his bag_...

Roger rolled his eyes at her overdramatic exit. "Wish me luck." he grinned, "And I'll see ya later Marky." he followed Maureen out of the room.

"Don't you start..." Mark said giving him the finger, but grinning. "See ya..."

Roger walked a considerable distance behind Maureen to avoid confrontation. School was almost over and now he was stuck in the office. That sucked so much.

Maureen could see Roger out of the corner of her eye. She thought bitterly she had drama group rehearsals. She was the LEAD in Romeo and Juliet for fucks sake. If that 'pain-in-the-ass-head', as she liked to call him, made her lose her part she might... Maureen didn't even want to think about it.

Finally they were in the office. Roger didn't bother to look at anyone. He'd been here enough times to know the drill. Sitting in a chair he tried to occupy himself with looking around as he didn't want to talk with Maureen and he was trying to keep his mind off needing a hit.

He hoped this would be simple. You know, the usual, 'okay. not good. a week of detentions each. goodbye' sort of deal, not that it ever actually was like that. But still, being here with Maureen made everything more inconsistent.

Maureen was muttering her lines under her breath as she started at a page of her script, thinking about how she didn't have time for this.

Finally the principal, a middle aged strict looking woman, walked over to them and cleared her through. "Both of you, office." she started to walk back. Both got up and Maureen bounded off after her. Roger reluctantly followed.

Maureen strutted into the room and almost flung herself into the chair furthest away at the desk.

The teacher raised her eyebrows "I would rather you didn't destroy my furniture Miss Johnson, you are in enough trouble as it is..."

She muttered a hasty apology and Roger was unable to suppress a laugh, earning him two menacing glares. He took the other furthest away chair.

"Alright. Now, would either of you like to explain what happened?"

Maureen gave Roger a look. Both seemed to be waiting for the other to start. "Well…" they both started simultaneously, stopping and giving the other a glare.

Roger smiled a bit and took over. You see, Mrs...well, i don't know you're name, but anyways, this was actually a big misunderstanding. See, Mo here is 'with' my friend Mark, and they were having a disagreement. You know, I had to defend my friend, so suddenly it turned into a argument with Maureen and I. We were talking about some things, maybe a bit personal and cruel, but it was only discussion and it went both ways. Isn't that right Maureen?" Roger looked at her.

"Yes Mrs..."

Then why was there..." She consulted a note book "Punching, kicking...hair pulling. Hardly the means of an adult discussion Mr. Davis"

"Mrs., I am appalled." Roger dipped into his vocabulary of big impressive words. "Now, where in the world did you hear that from? I mean, I personally have no idea what you're speaking about. Maureen, you heard of any of this?"

Maureen hand went subconsciously to the spot where Roger had torn some of her hair out. "No" She shook her head.

"Really?" the teacher asked again, not believing Roger's story at all. Roger just nodded confidently.

Maureen drifted off the fact that Roger had obviously been here before. It wasn't really surprising with his whole bad boy exterior. She just gave an agreement.

The woman's eyes narrowed deeper. She sighed. "Mr. Davis, Miss Johnson; before you earn yourself more trouble than your already in would either of you like to come clean?" She looked at Roger and then spoke like she would to a small child. "And let's get one this straight. I don't believe a single bit of your story, so stop trying."

"Well I was having a discussion with my boyfriend and Mr. Davis couldn't resist sticking his nose in..." Roger cut her off again.

"You were bashing on Mark for no reason! And its not a discussion unless the other person actually has a chance to speak!" he informed.

"Yes but was there any need to hit me...besides what happened to the times when guys refused to hit girls...Miss he pulled my hair out the sick ba-"

"You hit me first!" Roger protested.

"Shouldn't have been in my face then..." Maureen snapped "Miss it was self defense!"

"No! It wasn't self defense 'cause we were just standing there and you slapped me, for no reason! So hello, self defense on my part!"

"You just wanted to look like a hero...Trust me you just looked over protective! Marks not a child"

"Since when is being overprotective of my best friend a reason for you to hit me?" Roger asked, figuring he could turn this around on Maureen. Although, truth be told, if this didn't let up soon he'd take full blame only so he could leave.

"Since you've been telling him to dump me and find some one else" Maureen said, genuinely tearing up. She wasn't acting, and this was true. She's heard him...

Roger had a retort, but she was crying. He HATED when people cried, especially because of him. He didn't really remember telling Mark to dump her, but he did believe he would.

"Pleeeaaaase don't stop the insults just because you've _Hwurt my feewings" _she glared at him guessing the reason for the lack of witty comeback "Come on what we're you going to say..." she angrily wiped the tears from her eyes.

The teacher sat bewildered and at a complete loss for words.

"I was gonna say that its stupid cause you and Mark are constantly fighting. You don't like him and if you do you sure never show it, and you always complain about not getting enough attention, when you're the center of attention all the time. You go on about him not deserving you, and you act like such a bitch. My honest opinion; You don't deserve him and he's wasting his time."

And with that, Roger just got up and walked out of the room.

"Mr. Davis, sit down!" The teacher shouted after him but it was too late.

Maureen struggled with her conscience. She could tell the head all about Rogers...problem. She'd be rid of him...But she couldn't...could she. Before she did something she would regret she shut her mouth.

The teacher sighed "Go..." she pointed to the door. Maureen stood up slowly "NOW, before I change my mind." Maureen dashed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright; no reviews for the last chapter, But a few favs and alerts so it's all good. Really though, I'd love to get some more feedback on this. Anyways, I've got nothing to say, so read on.

DISCLAIMER: Rent, not ours..... NOR WILL IT EVER BE! :(

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE – MEASURE IN LOVE**

------------

_525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear.  
525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?_

_------------_

Benny walked into school quite early the next morning. He really didn't have anything to do, so he just walked around the campus and waited for people to arrive and classes to start.

A bit over from him Alison looked at her watch and sighed. She was an half an hour early and she'd spent the last ten minutes freaking out. She decided to try and find the library since she was almost finished her book anyway. She muttered something about something just before she tripped and fell to the floor.

"Ow" She whined, massaging her ankle which really hurt. "Shit..." As soon as the curse word passed her lips she was shocked. Alison never swore.

She tried to get up but as soon as her weight hit her ankle she gasped in pain and fell to the floor again. She crawled around trying to pick up her papers and books because she didn't know what else to do.

Benny turned from his pacing as he heard something, which happened to be Alison falling. He quickly found himself next to the younger girl, asking if she was alright while he gathered up her things.

"I'll be fine," she smiled at him. "I just tripped." She remained on the ground, afraid to make a fool of herself in front of him. She couldn't help but notice that he was pretty cute and she felt her cheeks turn pink. She looked up again, knowing he was probably wondering why she was still on the ground.

"Need help?" Benny offered, holding out a hand as he stood himself. He had noticed that she was hurt, but he was oblivious to her blushing.

Alison was sure she felt herself go pinker, if that was possible. She tried to stand again. "I'll be fine. I-" the exact same thing as last time happened and once again things went flying. She laughed a little. "You must think I'm a total mess."

"No." Benny laughed. "Not at all." He picked up her things again and put them in a pile. "Now, is your ankle okay?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I think I twisted it" She said. "I'm Alison..." she sighed "I've only been here once...Yesterday was my first day. Trust something like this to happen. Thanks for helping me..."

"No problems. I'm Benny." he greeted. "And I'm guessing you haven't met that many people yet. Stuff like this is considered overly normal around here." he smiled a bit.

"I'm not really used to things yet," she smiled back "My last school was about half this size."

"Ah, that's cool." Benny commented, and he meant it.

"Um...do you know where the nurse's office is?" Alison asked. She checked her watch and there was still twenty minutes until the bell rang.

Benny nodded and stood, helping Alison up and putting a hand under her arm so he could support her to walk and she wouldn't have to put weight on her twisted ankle. "Will you be alright like this?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, I-" Looking at his expression she laughed "Yeah this is fine...Thank you" She looked around and saw the neat pile of books and papers "Could you pass my books please" She didn't want to appear completely helpless.

Benny nodded and picked up the books, handing them to Alison. As they walked she tried to start up small talk. "So, what year you in?"

"I'm a Twelfth." Benny answered. "How about you?"

"Ninth" She felt so young and short compared to him, not to mention she was already small for her age.

Benny wondered what it was with him being attracted to younger girls. He didn't have too long to ponder it though and they were at the nurse's office.

"Thanks" She smiled, trying and failing to get the door "Oh, It's locked..." She peered in the door "No ones there..."

Benny frowned, thinking. Then he sort of shrugged and smiled. "We can wait."

She smiled back. "You don't have to." She was blushing again. "There are chairs over there. I could just…" she trailed off.

He shook his head and led them over to the chairs. "I'll wait with you."

"Thanks." She managed into a chair and stared at him. She couldn't believe a guy could come along, smile, and she'd just loose her head like this. She contemplated on how she felt, and how she figured he did. She was sure he was only being polite, but, he really didn't have to wait with her. So maybe, he wanted to?

-----------------------------------------

While that was happening Angel headed over to the gates of the school, sitting on a little wall outside while she waited for Mimi.

"Hi." Mimi waved and came to sit next to her friend.

"Hey Meems." Angel smiled. "So, what's new?"

"Nothing...but I feel crappy. I couldn't afford more...well...you know" Mimi said, her head buried in her hands. She was happy that at least Angel understood though.

Angel nodded, putting a hand on Mimi's back. "Maybe you could try and stop. It'd be good for you." she suggested. It wasn't in an accusing or demanding way. It was really just a suggestion. Only because, unless Mimi had some other source of cash she was unaware of, there really wasn't another option.

"I....guess" Mimi said slowly "Maybe this is a good opportunity...Help me?" She gave Angel a hug.

"Of course." Angel hugged her back. She was just happy Mimi wanted to try.

Mimi was scared. She'd been on smack since she was thirteen. It was daunting to go without it. Angel held Mimi like that and when she released her she merely offered one of her genuine reassuring smiles.

It seemed Angel always knew what to do. "Lets go.." Mimi said "It's kinda cold out here..." Angel nodded in agreement and they headed inside. As they walked in, Mimi saw someone.

"Oh, hi Collins" Mimi knew him vaguely from somewhere and she wanted to take the attention off herself.

Collins nodded to them. "Hi...Mimi? And Angel, right?" he was pretty sure that was their names.

"Yeah," Angel chirped. "That's us. It's nice to meet you Collins!"

Collins grinned and in a teasingly proper way -even though it was true- replied, "The pleasure is all mine."

Mimi suddenly felt like the third wheel at a date. She thought they were so cute.

Angel just giggled and glanced at Mimi, unable to hide her happiness.

-----------------------------------------

Maureen was bored again. She sat in the library going over her lines. Shakespeare annoyed her, but a lead role is a lead role. She had gotten Mark to try out for Romeo, but he messed up horribly on his audition. Still, he'd tried. She felt bad for yelling at him. They hadn't spoken since the incident the other day. And suddenly she remembered what Roger said the other day. She didn't want to let it get to her, but it did.

Soon enough she was distracted though by a tall coffee skinned girl. Maureen had known she was bisexual since she was fourteen, but this was the first female she'd really lusted for. She tried to will herself to think about Mark. But she gave in and figured some 'harmless flirting' couldn't hurt.

She went for the oldest trick in the book. Gathering her things, she go up and promptly tripped over the girl's chair. "Sorry." She apologized with a huge smile. "I'm Maureen!"

Joanne had been trying to read her book, again, but the quiet thump and the not so quiet dialogue didn't help much. She looked down at the smiling brunette girl and tried not to look too shocked or skeptical, though it was a bit inevitable. "I'm Joanne." She greeted, somehow managing a small but sincere smile. From what she knew about this girl, Joanne doubted she was someone who'd catch her eye, but boy she sure was.

"Sorry." Maureen said again, tossing her hair. "I mean, I do this sorta stuff all the time. I'm so damn clumsy." She laughed a little and fluttered her eyelashes.

Joanne's smile widened and she stifled a blush. She knew Maureen was lying, unless she actually managed to flirtatiously walk into someone's chair by accident. "Its alright." she assured, "Want to sit?" she gestured to the open chair next to her.

"Sure." Maureen's smile widened further as she sat down while twirling her hair.

"You have very beautiful hair." Joanne commented, not even realizing what she'd said until after the fact. She blushed and diverted her gaze a bit.

The brunette grinned. "I know. So do you." And she wasn't lying.

"Thanks." Joanne smiled. "So...tell me something about yourself? Other than that your name is Maureen, you're a klutz, and you have beautiful hair," She could already tell that she liked Maureen.

"Well...I'm in the drama club, currently the lead in Romeo and Juliet...Come on then, what about you?"

"I'd like to attend law school next year." Joanne informed, sort of reluctantly.

Maureen laughed. ""Oooh; law school. That must make you a brainiac...not that it's a bad thing" she then added, "I'm gonna go to Hollywood!"

Joanne found herself laughing too. "That sounds great." she commented.

"I know. But hey, fair play to anyone who can make me want to stay." Maureen added casually.

Joanne smirked at Maureen's subtle flirting. "Alright." then she wondered, "So, you don't have anyone or thing making you want to stay now?"

"Well, there was this guy, but I think it's over." She sighed. She and Mark were always fighting, and certain people always made it worse.

"Oh, the one you were fighting with in gym yesterday?" Joanne asked. "And I guess that sucks, but you know the saying, always other fish in the sea."

"No. That guy was his friend. Those two are like glue." Maureen replied, honestly envying the close relationship of the two. It always bothered her that mark went to Roger when he had a problem or wanted comfort or advice. It was supposed to be her job.

"Ah. Well he's just probably not the one. It's high school. I'm sure things will start looking up real fast." Joanne offered with a smile. She really did like Maureen, and apparently she was available...but she just said she had a boyfriend...but she was flirting, or so Joanne thought. She really wasn't sure anymore.

Maureen raised her eyebrows with a large smile. "I think they'll look up sooner then we both expect." She gently placed her hand over Joanne's as if by accident.

Joanne smiled as well, blushing slightly, but she didn't move her hand. "I think so too."

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, April drummed her fingers on a table as she looked around. Withdrawal symptoms were yet again kicking in, and even she could see they were becoming more frequent. She was scared, and all she wanted at the moment was Roger. That's when she spotted him across the room. She ran over, threw her arms around his waist, and started sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder.

Roger was a bit startled, as he'd been thinking, well trying to think, for the past hour. He instinctively brought his arms around her, holding her protectively in one and stroking her hair with the other. After she'd cried for about a minute he lifted her head. "April, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sobbed. Knowing she wouldn't fool Roger for a second, she struggled with the notion of telling him.

"Really, April, what is it?" Roger repeated. He didn't for one second believe it was 'nothing' that made her upset like that.

"Just...this...." She said slowly, knowing it was self-explanatory and he'd understand.

Roger nodded slowly, understanding exactly what she meant, what she was going through. For the last two years he'd been heavily on heroin, and the three years before were weed, pot, and cigarettes. All his life he'd been claiming he wasn't an addict. You know, he didn't NEED the drugs, he just LIKED them, and that was all. And he still believed that, as obvious a lie as it was.

But for some reason he couldn't put his girlfriend in that category. He knew April was addicted, not that he seemed to know what the definition of the word is. Still, he knew it was hard for her, and he really wanted to help. But there was absolutely nothing he could think to do or say other than just being there for her, with her.

April put her head on his shoulder and tightened her grip around his waist.

She knew she was an addict and things we're out of hand and that she was dragging Roger down with her. At this thought she started to cry harder. If something happened to him....how could she live with herself? Her world was so small; Roger and smack. Apart from the people Roger knew, who she hated at the best of times, she had no other people remotely close to being her friends. She was constantly bickering with his best friend and if he was asked to choose Mark would win every time.

She didn't understand how, even with his own problems and her, Roger still managed to remain cool, calm, collected…even popular. She didn't see how it was possible.

-----------------------------------------

After talking with Angel and Mimi for a while, Collins walked back into the hallways. He already knew that he liked Angel, and he knew what that meant, but he didn't care.

"Hey Collins," Mark said, walking down the corridor and noticing his friend. "I'd ask if you we're lost, but you've been here longer then me." He added, noting the older boy's distant expression. "What up?"

Collins just shook his head with a grin. "I think I've finally managed to join the rest of you in the twisted world of high school romance."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "I'd hardly call Mo and I a high school romance. But…anyway….Who's the lucky guy?" It felt weird for him to say it like that. Collins had come "Out of the closet" about a year ago, and Mark was in no way a homophobe but still, it was odd for him.

"Angel." Collins replied simply, hoping Mark knew who she was. There was also the fact he didn't know her last name.

"Angel?" Mark asked slowly. And then he remembered "That..." Mark hated having to be politically correct "_person_ that was late for gym yesterday?"

Collins almost laughed. "Yes Mark."

"Well...um...congratulations" Mark grinned "When you takin' her...him...er...when you taken' Angel out?" He blushed.

"I'm not sure. We're not officially together or anything I guess." Collins shrugged.

"Then let Angel know how you feel." Mark said, smiling broadly. "There's that group science project thing....You could ask Angel to be your partner..."

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Collins agreed.

---------------------------------------

Alison looked at her watch. The bell was going to ring soon, and the nurse had yet to come. Her ankle was throbbing, although she had to admit that talking with Benny made the pain a bit less prominent.

Benny was looking around. They had run out of things to talk about, and he was quite surprised they weren't yet on their way out. It figured that it was the day the nurse would be late.

Mimi had nothing to do, and she was bored out of her mind. She'd left while Angel was with Collins. She turned a corner and started in shock. "Benny?" she was dumbfounded, seeing her boyfriend with 'that new girl'.

"What the hell is going on?" she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the short blond girl who'd captured her boyfriend's gaze.

"Oh, hi Mimi...What's wrong?" Benny asked, cocking his head and walking over to her. It took him a minute to realize what he assumed she was thinking. "Mimi, it's not like...." well, it sort of was.. "Um, look, this is...." he glanced between to two girls. "Um, Mimi, this is Alison. Alison, Mimi."

"Oh that's wonderful. At least I know the name of the girl your making lovey dovy eyes at." Mimi snapped, storming over to them. "Hi" she said coldly.

"Hi...Mimi isn't?" Alison smiled looking up at her.

"Yeah" she replied, just as harshly as before. "And that's my boyfriend you've been flirting with..."

"I am so sorry..." Alison apologized, meaning it. She felt hurt that Benny didn't tell her. "I really didn't know."

"Stand up." Mimi ordered.

"What?"

"Stand up and look me in the eyes, bitch." She pulled Alison out of her chair and let go. Alison once again fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Mimi!" Benny grabbed her wrist. "Stop, okay. Mimi; I just met Alison. She hurt her ankle...as is now obvious...so I took her to the nurses office. Chill out." he glanced at Alison apologetically. That wasn't an entirely true statement and they both knew it.

Mimi wasn't falling for this. She looked at the fallen girl at her feet who looked like she was just holding back tears. She looked hurt and confused. Mimi felt a twinge of guilt and instantly dismissed it. It was worth it to see the look on Benny's face.

"I'm sorry Benny I didn't realize..." Alison pulled herself back into her chair. Trying her hardest not to cry, she could have sworn her ankle was now broken instead of twisted since she'd fallen on it three times.

"Dont' apologize. You didn't know." Benny calmly dismissed. He glared at Mimi. Even if he'd done something wrong, that was really uncalled for.

"How the hell was I supposed to know the little princess had hurt herself?" Mimi glared back at him.

"Mimi, I don't blame you or anything either. You had no idea what was going on. It probably looked different." Benny reasoned. "Can we all please try to get along?"

"I'm not some innocent little princess" Ali whispered, "I'm not trying to pick a fight but don't judge me just because I resisted the urge to punch you..." She sighed "I can wait for the nurse by myself...Thanks for waiting with me Benny but you'd better go before your girlfriend thinks the princess is going to do something even more pathetic then falling flat on her face multiple times..." She turned away and picked up a book from near her feet and pretended to read.

"Sorry Alison." Benny apologized, glancing at Mimi again.

"It's okay." Alison said, smiling weakly.

"Oh for gods sake...Stay with her. See if I care!" Mimi stormed off.

Benny just stood there and sighed, not sure what to do. But then the bell rang, so he reluctantly left for his homeroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read and stuff. way to be awesome. Um, this is the longest chapter i've ever posted/written for ANYTHING. 6000 words, I am never doing that again!

Yes, I do realize there is a lot of drama, and a bit of randomness. Oh well. Also, certain character in this chapter may seem quite ooc with their reactions to things, but do remember at this point of time they're all in this little perfect world, especially Mimi, Roger, and Maureen.

DISCLAIMER: -sarcastically- Yup, we finally own Rent. I magically got a billion dollars and somehow manged to get rights to it. Joanne was my lawyer. (Seriously, if I owned Rent, what the hell would I be doing on a FANFICTION site)

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR – STARTING TO LEARN

--------

_I Should Tell You I'm Disaster  
I Forget How To Begin It  
Let's Just Make This Part Go Faster  
I Have Yet -- To Be In It_

--------

As homeroom turned into first period, everyone with science entered the library. A few were gathered around a sheet posted on the wall and Roger was cursing loudly. Collins stood behind him, trying to stifle laughter.

On one of the lists was posted…..

**_"Partners_**

_Mark Cohen and April Ericson_

_Tomas Collins and Angel Dummot Schunard_

_Roger Davis and Maureen Johnson_

_Benjamin Coffin III and Alison Gray_

_Joanne Jefferson and Mimi Marquez"_

"Me and Mark? Is this some sort of joke?" April hissed in Roger's ear.

"I hope so." Roger replied, glancing around for Maureen. If he was lucky, she was absent.

Collins merely smiled and walked over to Angel. Both nodded, sat down, and began talking and working.

Joanne didn't know who her partner was, but she was happy to work with anyone as long as they tried.

Benny smiled at the thought of working with Allison and he waited, wondering if she'd gotten sent home by the nurse.

Mark looked a bit skeptical. He didn't know what April's problem was, at the moment, but he could tell she wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Who's Joanne?" Mimi wondered aloud, and then she got to Benny's name "Not HER again!"

Joanne hearing this, walked over to the girl. "Are you Mimi?"

"Yup" Mimi said, thinking to herself about how dull this would be.

Suddenly Alison walked in to the room, using crutches. "What's everybody looking at?" she asked.

"We're working together on the project." Benny replied, walking over to Alison.

"Really?" Alison said, looking happy...but then her face fell, "What about Mimi? Benny, I don't think she'll like this."

Benny shrugged. "She'd have to deal with it. The names were picked at random."

The three teachers in the room called attention, ordering everyone to take a seat at a table with their partner.

Alison giggled for no reason before blushing and heading off, attempting to maneuver through the maze of chairs and desks. Benny followed her until they were at an empty table. He pulled out her chair and then took the other seat. She took the chair he pulled out and couldn't resist saying "Not many guys still pull chairs out for girls nowadays..." She laughed "Makes a nice change..."

In the middle of the room Joanne finally sighed and started to walk to a seat, motioning for Mimi to follow her. Mimi didn't take her eyes off Alison and Benny. She had a pleasant little day dream that involved her whacking them both over the head with Allison's crutches.

Joanne sighed. "Mimi." She tried to give the girl the benefit of the doubt, but she'd love for her to at least stop staring at Benny and Alison. "Mimi."

Mimi turned. "Huh?"

"You've been spaced out the past five minutes. We need to take a seat now." Joanne informed.

"Sorry" She apologized "it's just that girl likes my boyfriend...and he might like her and-" She was cut off.

"It's fine."

Roger, after watching basically everyone else take a seat, shot a finally glance at Mark and April, before retreating to a table in the back. Maureen still wasn't there, and he was amazed by his turn of luck.

April pouted and put her hand up "Please could Roger be my partner? His partner isn't here."

The teacher sighed, not liking the idea, but complied. "Mr. Davis, you can work with Mr. Cohen and Miss Ericson." Roger bit back a grin and joined them.

You heard her before the bang of the door slamming opened. "I'm here Mrs.! I got caught up in homeroom." The whole class was staring at her.

"Well Mr. Davis, your partner has arrived…Just in time Miss Johnson." Roger swore he saw a hint of amusement on that teachers face.

"Sure thing Mrs.…..Wait, ROGER'S MY PARTNER!?!" Maureen cried in horror.

Roger groaned. "Couldn't you have come just a minute later!" he complained. Sighing, he grabbed his stuff, which was basically nothing, and went back to his original table.

"Well soooooorryyyyy I'm not a mind reader." She snapped, sitting neatly in the chair next to him, still tossing her curls.

The teacher sighed. "This is very similar to a science fair. You can do any project you'd like, but it must be finished when school ends, six hours from now. The older student will be responsible if hazardous materials are needed. All basic supplies are on carts around the room. Chemistry equipment and things of that sort are behind the desk and can be obtained with permission. You may begin. And do remember, this counts as half your grade in science."

Everyone got busy talking. An hour quickly passed and everyone had started except Maureen and Roger. Even Mark and April were getting something done. Well, Mark was doing the work and April was writing what he told her too, but still.

"For that last time, I' don't know what your talking about." Maureen said, staring at Roger's notes, which couldn't at all be classified as scholarly. "I can't read your fucking writing!"

Roger groaned and snatched his paper back. At least he was trying. "This is fucking impossible!.... You know what, I say we grab some random shit and put it together and see what happens. Cause this isn't working!"

"Fine!" she snapped.

Roger went and started grabbing random things from around the room. He dropped them on their table. "Now what are these and how are we gonna use 'em?"

A row of tables over Allison felt herself speaking again. "Sorry about getting you into trouble with Mimi...I should have guessed you had a girlfriend..." she blushed.

Benny shook his head with a smile. "It's alright. Mimi's...." he trailed off. "And how would you have known? Really, Alison, it's cool." he tried to distract himself with their project.

Ali took the papers away from him. "Are you okay?" She could see it in his eyes, that something was going on.

"I'm fine Alison." Benny assured, taking back one of the papers and writing more notes.

Allison sighed and nodded. It's ok you don't have to tell me..." She said to herself, writing notes on another paper.

Only two tables from there, Mimi ranted to an obviously bored, and trying to work, Joanne. "...I mean she just sweeps in, breaks her ankle and he's all over her"

Joanne sighed. "Mimi, that sucks and all but first off, you're overreacting. Second, we need to work on the project."

Back at Roger and Maureen's table, Roger fiddled with things for what felt like the hundredth time. He'd only be trying to work a few minutes, but since he had no idea what anything he was touching was, it was much more difficult. "Maureen, can you please try _something_?!" he asked, sighing and drumming impatiently on the desk.

"Fine!" Maureen shouted. She hated Roger so so very much. She thought about accidentally pouring acid onto Rogers smug little head, but instead she grabbed various chemical filled test-tubes off the table pouring them together until…

BANG!

The air filled with bright pink smoke that seeped around the room. Mark was the only one in the room who thought to cover their mouth. Mostly everyone was coughing or trying to take cover, Maureen and Roger in the worse position of course. Between a few smart students and the teachers they managed to get the windows opened and eventually it depleted.

"Fuck Maureen!" Roger managed, glaring at her. Mark looked at them both before around the room. He didn't want to be the one to tell Maureen her hair had turned pink. He didn't want to tell Roger either for that matter.

April suddenly pressed her hand to her mouth and ran from the room. Mark ran after her. He didn't know why, but she was his partner.

Mimi had taken something other then panic for the explosion, an idea. She was going to make Benny explode, not literally of course, but he was going to pay. She murmured to Joanne something about something, grabbed a box of matches, and looked around the room.

She needed the polar opposite of Benny....someone scruffy, rebellious...someone like...him. Her eyes fixated on Roger and she got up and walked over to his desk when she knew Benny was watching. She stretched out, leaning on the desk in a way she knew made her looked good. Mimi then held out the box of matches, "Would you light this?"

Roger coughed and turned towards the girl. "Um... sure." he replied, wondering why she'd randomly walk over to him and ask for a light. Either way, he pulled a matchbook from his pocket and lit it.

"Thanks" Mimi laughed, pocketing her own matches "Oh..." A draft from the open window blew the light out "Would you mind?" There was a pause "I don't think we've met before..." she smiled, batting her eyelashes. She thought he was pretty cute, considering he had pink in his hair.

Benny glanced at them from his table. He could not in a million years believe Mimi was flirting with Roger. Especially after everything she'd told him about when he was with Alison.

"Really...I can't believe her" Alison muttered to herself, disgusted "The nerve of some people..." She turned back around in her chair before she went over and beat Mimi with her crutches.

"Um, yeah, I don't think so." Roger agreed, lighting the match again and trying to ignore the flirting.

Mimi was almost certain Roger was ignoring her. "I'm Mimi..." She said, taking the match and purposely blowing it out "Ooopsy" She smiled "I'm not having very good luck" She pulled out one of her own matches and held it out to him "I could never get the hang of it" Her eyes we're large and pleading as she smiled.

Alison put her hand on Benny's arm to get his attention, and she was shocked at the sensation of the touch and held it for a split second longer then she meant to "Erm" she blushed "Just ignore her..." she could see he was hurt "She wants a reaction..."

Benny nodded and took a deep breath. "I know. Sorry."

Roger lit it again. "I'm Roger." simple and uninterested. He was mentally squirming though, and he wondered how much joy Maureen was getting from this.

Maureen was in fact having so much fun. She was stifling giggles. April was gonna be so pissed. Maybe she was taking a little too much pleasure from this, but then again...

Mimi was now sure he was ignoring her. She was a little hurt that Benny didn't seem to even be looking. He was paying more attention to that Alison girl. She wanted to go and break her other ankle…but then she had a new idea. And if this didn't work then nothing would.

And it was in this sequence that things happened.

First, Mimi crashed her lips into Roger's. Alison then saw them and gasped loudly and Maureen's mouth hung opened.

Next April walked back into the room, bursting into tears and leaving as quickly as she arrived. Mark hadn't even gotten to the door when he found himself chasing her again.

Then Roger stood up, harshly pushing Mimi off of him. He just stood there, looking pained and shocked and so unlike himself. He lowered his head, an almost vulnerability passing through his eyes, and then he bolted out of the room as fast as he possibly could, both from shock and anger, running in the opposite direction as April and Mark.

And lastly, Benny stood up. "Mimi!" he glared at her. She and Roger just kissed! Nothing could get past his mind. The thing was, he didn't really know what happened. But either way, he was hurt. He knew Mimi was jealous, but Alison and him didn't kiss! They were only talking, maybe flirting a bit. So he figured they actually might have liked each other. And he was furious.

Collins and Angel exchanged a worried look, unsure what to do. Collins wanted to help his friends, but he had more than one friend in this situation, and he didn't know what was going on, or who to go after. So he sat there, staring at the scene as did the others.

"What" Mimi asked, a sly smiled playing at her lips. "That got your attention!"

"What's your problem?" Came a voice. Mimi knew exactly who it belonged to. Alison had gone pink in the face and look almost as angry as Benny did. "Seriously...what is your problem?"

"I don't have a-"

"He had a girlfriend!" Ali shouted "But you may have missed that!" Alison had never met Roger or April but it didn't take an idiot to figure that out. She continued, "Look I apologized for what happened this morning but I didn't know and besides but this is ridiculous and downright hypocritical!"

Mimi looked like she was about to murder her were she sat.

------------------------------------

Roger didn't stop until he was on the exact other side of the large campus behind some unused buildings and he slammed hisfist at the wall in frustration. "Stupid girl! Who the hell does she think she is!?" He yelled to nobody in particular, swaying slightly against the wall. He sat down.

"Stupid fucking girl I don't even know just kissed me! Benny's girlfriend...in front of my girlfriend....but I didn't mind....no....she....NO!" he groaned and closed his eyes. He'd deal with it later.

He knew he should be doing something; Apologizing to Benny, explaining to April and Mark, hitting Mimi in the face....

He had this horrible habit of running from his problems. It was quite easy to keep up, because most of the time he could just ignore his problems and pretend nothing was wrong. It made everyone's lives so much easier.

But he had no idea how to ignore the fact that his kind of friend's girlfriend just kissed him because her boyfriend may have been flirting with some new girl. His own best friend and girlfriend waked in on this and ran away.

Just thinking about that scenario had him between angry and confused. He took a few deep breaths.

Roger didn't care about much. But he did care about April. She had to know that. She had to know he'd never hurt her like that....

--------------------------------------

"April…" Mark softly called to the weeping girl.

"Oh, for fucks sake Mark! Not now!" she shouted, burying her face in her hands. Mark shook his head and turned to leave. "How could He, Mark…." She stood up and looked at him. "Answer this for me…Why?" after an uncomfortable silence she murmured, "My baggage was too heavy for him."

"April it's not like that." Mark said in a comforting assurance, although he was shocked too. "He, Roger's never met her."

"Are you sure?" April asked. "…'cos you are with him all the time…"

"I'm sorry...I don't know what to say..."

"Me neither Cohen" She said, patting the ground next to her. He sat obediently and she leaned on his shoulder.

---------------------------------

"Mimi." Benny just shook his head. He hadn't even thought about April and Roger, or Allison. He glared at her. Mimi was always like this and it was really starting to get to him. He was too angry to properly think. "I'm done."

Angel pouted. "Eveyrone's breaking up." Or they're going to....

"I know." Collins replied, sighing. "I'm gonna go look for Mark and April." he told her, receiving a nod and leaving the room.

"Well I'm not." Mimi said, looking hurt "You know, I didn't mean it any of it...Baby I went too far. If your call girl can see that then of course I can...I'm so sorry" tears we're welling up in her eyes.

"Call girl...your calling me a prostitu-" Alison said angrily but Benny cut her off.

"Both of you, stop, please." Benny interrupted, looking between the two. "Mimi, you did go too far. Really. I-I want to forgive you...so I'm going to try. But I mean what I said when I said we were done.... Alison, I'm sorry you got involved in this. Mimi, she's not 'my call girl'. Anything else? Either of you?" he somehow managed to remain calm throughout this.

Alison shook her head "It's fine" she said shakily and turned her back on everything, blinking furiously trying to stop herself from getting upset. She grabbed papers and furiously made more notes.

"Oh Benny" Mimi cried she ran towards him and stopped "What am I doing...Benny. We're living a lie...this has been coming for a while hasn't it?" Mimi whispered softly "This was just the straw that broke the camels back wasn't it...Please don't lie to me..."

----------------------------

"Sorry Mark." April sighed. "For everything…..the fights…the bickering…what I'm doing to myself and Roger…just everything."

Mark laughed a little. "April, you're not yourself."

"I am." She informed. 'Maybe for the first time in a while." She got up, wiping her eyes. "I have to find him." She ran off.

After wandering around the outskirts of the school -he always came here- she turned a finally corner and stopped dead in her tracks, just staring at him huddled in the corner. "Roger?" she tensely managed.

"April, I'm sorry." Roger said immediately, "She didn't....I....we...." he trailed off, unsure of why he couldn't just say what he wanted to. "I'm sorry." he repeated lamely.

She sat next to him "You know what? I don't even blame you...After all my baggage...I can see why"

"No, April, really is not like that." Roger started. "I love you, okay. You need to know that....I don't know who that girl was or why she just kissed me."

"No it's fine...I understand" April smiled weakly

Roger sighed in relief. He'd been so worried she wouldn't. And he honestly didn't know what he'd do if April didn't. Then he kissed her. It was a bit...spontaneous, but he felt like it.

--------------------------------

Collins caught up with Mark, where he had been with April. "Man, what happened? Is she alright?" he didn't feel the need to say Roger didn't do anything. That part seemed obvious.

"She's gone to find him." Mark paused "What happened after...everything?" he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

He sighed. "Roger ran. Benny got angry. Alison got even angrier. Mimi had mood swings. I think Benny dumped her." he shook his head and changed his answer. "Hell if I know."

-------------------------------

Benny sighed. "That....true." he admitted. "It has. I'm sorry, but it is...."

"I guess this is good-bye then." She kissed him on the cheek and left the room, finding herself face to face with Mark and Collins. She sighed and smiled. "I'm free..."

"What the hell was that?" Mark asked as Mimi walked away.

Collins looked at Mark. "I have no idea." he walked back into the room.

A strange silence met the two. Even Maureen hadn't spoken a word.

Finally Angel stood up. "Oh, will you all stop making such a big deal about it and get on with your lives!"

"Amen" Mark said, sitting in his chair. The silence was broken and everyone had gone back to work except Maureen, Mark, and Joanne, who didn't have partners.

-------------------------------------

April kissed Roger back and for a while there was nothing but them in that corner. They broke apart and April laughed as she played with his hair, "Your pink"

"What!?" Roger pulled some of his hair in front of his eyes. "Fuck!"

She laughed "I think it suits you."

"Well...I guess we should go back....."

April helped him to his feet. "Come on then Pinky!" she put her hand round his waist.

"April..." he moaned, following her.

She giggled and took his hand in hers...She hadn't felt this good in a long time. They arrived back at the class room.

-------------------------------

"You look like a weight's been lifted..." Ali observed aloud to Benny. "Not that I mean that...um..." she fumbled around for a piece of paper "Could you help me with this..." she passed him the paper there was a pause "...I hope everything works out" she looked down, feeling like she was only making things worse.

Benny just nodded with a small smile. He took the paper from Alison and started working again as if nothing had happened.

Back with the others, Maureen was watching Joanne work quietly on her project, alone. She piped up "Roger, can we ask if Joanne wants to work with us? Mimi was her partner, and it's totally unfair that she should work alone and she might be able to help us with the pink, 'cos that's pretty much all we've got and we've only got about four hours left and-" Roger cut in.

"Maureen." He took a breath, trying to control his rising temper. "Yes, she can work with us. Why? Because I really would like to pass....or at least get a D....And as long as you two don't spend the entire time being mushy." he then smirked and added teasingly. "By the way, I _love_ your hair."

Maureen's hand flew to her hair. She took it away and was shocked to find her hand was covered in….

"Pink!" She exclaimed, looking between her hair, Roger, and her hand. Then she noticed his hair and laughed even harder. "At least I'm a girl. I can do pink." She walked over to Joanne's table, still giggling.

"What's she so happy about?" Mark wondered.

Roger rolled his eyes and informed, "The fact she can pull off pink better than me." He followed her to Joanne's table.

Joanne looked at the two. "Hi Maureen." she actually sounded happy to see the girl. She glanced at Roger, whom she didn't personally know, and she sort of doubted that she wanted to.

Maureen sat down and pulled out a chair and gave Joanne a huge flirty smile. Mark bit his lip...Maureen was being Maureen again.

Roger offered Mark and April a fake smile. It was the best he could do. He pulled a chair over to them and sat by Maureen and Joanne. He ignored both females in entirety, switching his attention between staring at the ground, tapping on the desk, or trying to get the pink out of his hair.

Joanne smiled back to Maureen and started talking about something or other relating to the project.

From the next table, Mark continued to watch them. April snapped him out of it. "You okay?"

"What are we, best friends now?" Mark snapped before realizing what he'd said. Actually, April was being so different. He didn't really, he kind of liked it. "Sorry...it's just Maureen being..."

"Herself?"

"Herself" He agreed, back to watching them.

"Maureen's just flirty...it doesn't mean she'd..." They exchanged a 'look' before Mark tried to find something else to avert his eyes too. That was Angel and Collins.

Angel and Collins were obviously the group with the least bickering and drama. Not only were they getting along, and very well at that, but they'd just about finished their project, and it was good. They're been in the shadows for most of the project, until they began the talk more. Angel was leaning over their piece and grinning, and Collins was looking at her and helping with something. Overall they just seemed phenomenally comfortable in each other's company.

Alison was also looking at the two. She'd just finished with what she was doing and was looking for something else to start on.

Benny looked up and at Alison again. He really liked her, but after everything that happened, he was sure she wouldn't feel the same way. He followed her gaze over to Angel and Collins and smiled a little bit before turning back to her, just sort of staring.

"What?" She smiled, playing with a strand of her curly blond hair.

"I-its nothing." Benny replied. He sighed, "Alison…I....um, never mind." He had no idea to just say how he felt. He already knew it would be a bad idea, but he didn't want to lie and....he was very very confused.

Alison tilted her head to the side "This seems very out of character..." she laughed at his expression. It was easy to see that Benny usually had control and now he didn't...But she didn't know why.

"I know." Benny replied, smiling a little. "Alison, you know what Mimi said....about....us?"

"About us?" Ali asked, looking worried. Her blue eyes met his.

"Yeah....I think, she may have been.....right....." Benny trailed off again.

"Oh," Ali said faintly. This couldn't be happening.......

Benny sighed, feeling very embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I should have said that......."

"That you had a girlfriend...yes" Ali said, but smiled "But I think you've redeemed yourself" she put her hand on his arm.

Benny looked at her. "I know...but I mean, when she....thought we were flirting...That I like you....maybe..." He was so bad at this!

Ali giggled. "Your adorable when you're out of your depth" she teased. She took his hand in hers. "But I like you too...maybe..."

---------------------------------

"So Joanne, I don't get any of this." Maureen said, leaning on the desk similar to how Mimi had, to see what the girl was writing. Mark was trying his hardest not to notice but he wasn't blind...or stupid...

Roger felt like banging his head on something hard. It felt like Maureen had just said that, because she had. Well, he didn't get what Joanne was doing either, but he didn't care. His hands were now covered in pink, which he figured would mean the pink was out of his hair. Rather than that, it seemed he made it worse. Not to mention that he wanted to hit Maureen; both for the pink thing and her flirting.

Joanne sighed and shook her head. "Maureen, I've put it as simply as I can." she smirked and looked up, eyes meeting only a few inches from Maureen's. For a second she looked almost mesmerized.

Roger coughed loudly, causing Joanne to blush and slide back, glaring at him with anger and embarrassment. He didn't pay her any heed though, or Maureen for that matter.

Maureen shot Joanne an apologetic smile and glared at Roger. It wasn't like he didn't have his own problems… Luckily, Roger actually decided to do something 'smart', in her opinion.

"You guys seem like you have this under control...I'll be back later....you can take my name off the project if you want." Neither girl responded so Roger went to leave.

Maureen started trying to get the pink out of her hair. Joanne wordlessly scooted closer to her and started helping.

Mark followed Roger. "Where are you off to?....You can't just leave?"

"Why not?"

"Roger are you blind?" Mark pointed to Joanne and Maureen. "I know it's dumb but she wouldn't...with you around...and I know it's selfish but-" Roger cut him off.

He looked back and shook his head, unable to believe how stupid he was being. "Of course...Man, sorry." he had that spaced out look but he nodded and went back to his seat.

Maureen couldn't shield her disappointment when she saw his return. She had started to really like Joanne. She was smart and beautiful. Mark was sweet and could even be a romantic….but it was nothing compared to Joanne.

Roger watched Maureen and Joanne flirt some more. They had no intentions of going back to the project it seemed. Oh, and to top it off, Joanne actually knew how to fix the pink shit in Maureen's hair. He glanced at the clock.

Two more hours..... He could deal with this for two more hours..... Maybe....

He started counting down the time, which only lasted him like thirty seconds. Sitting there was boring but he was doing it for Mark, which made him at least have a reason. He looked around at all the other groups.

Joanne smiled at Maureen and went to 'fixing her hair' again, using that as an excuse to get close to the girl.

Roger was about to tell his table partners to get a room but, actually thinking before he spoke for once, he decided against it. "Mo, you're hair's not pink anymore, so you two can get off each other now." he informed blandly.

April looked at the desk behind her and instantly whipped around. She knew Maureen was flirtatious but this was getting a bit too much. She tried to distract Mark with the project and luckily it worked.

Mark kept stopping himself from looking back by chewing the skin round his left thumb. He knew it was gross but it was a nervous reflex. April noticed this and looked back her mouth shot open.

"What the fuck is going on!" she mouthed to Roger.

Roger rolled his eyes at April. "Isn't it obvious" he mouthed back.

April bit her lip..."Stop them!" she gestured vaguely towards Mark who was still chewing at his thumb.

"I'm trying!" Roger pointed with his eyes to the two now not so close females. "What am I supposed to do!?"

"I don't know...ANYTHING…," April mouthed furiously.

"I can still see you..." Mark hissed. April blushed.

Roger tried calling to the transfixed girls again but they were oblivious to him. Sighing, he looked back up to April and Mark, "If she kills me for this, I'm blaming you." He mouthed.

He grabbed a test tube full of something off the desk and poured half of it on top of each female's head.

"ROGER!" Maureen screamed "WHAT THE FUCK!" Her hand flew to her hair. Luckily, the test tubes only had water in them, but it was freezing cold. Maureen threw her book at him but missed.

Roger picked up the book, placed it on the table, and then sat down again. He smiled at Mark and April.

April nodded with a small smile and Mark laughed, faking it off as a cough.

Joanne finally stopped giving Roger a death glare, which he appreciated. And she didn't start flirting with Maureen, which he really appreciated.

"Thank you!" Mark mouthed to Roger, looking grateful. "I owe you one!"

--------------------------------------

Alison looked back "Please tell me this isn't normal!?" she asked, bother concerned and shocked.

Benny sighed. "Its normal... Uh, yeah. Roger and Maureen. Very very normal."

She giggled. "So you we're saying about...that...thing.." she blushed.

"That....I like you?" Benny asked, as if clarifying rather than stating.

Alison said nothing. She was happy; really happy, but just lost for words. No guy had ever said that to her...ever. Her blush deepened and she couldn't dare herself to meet his eyes. What if it was some cruel joke, an elaborate trick to hurt her, but hey...No day but today...right?

"I...I like you too..."

-----------------------------------

Before anyone knew it, another hour had passed and the teachers were coming around to grade projects.

As expected, Angel and Collins received a perfect score and then some, not that either of them really needed a good, let alone amazing grade. Angel had squealed and, in the moment, kissed Collins on the cheek. At first she pulled away, embarrassed, but after a few minutes it seemed they worked everything out, and not only that, but they also were a couple.

Benny and Alison also got a top score, although it leveled to a low A or B. Still, Benny at least was pleased with it. By this point he'd managed to ask Alison out a bit of an awkward way. Alison had again been stunned into silence, but she agreed.

Mark and April managed to pass despite the drama. Well they got a C, but neither minded. And, they didn't seem to hate each other so much anymore.

Roger, Maureen, and Joanne didn't exactly have much to turn in. Only the pink stuff and Joanne's half done project. Needless to say, they got a fail, and Joanne was extremely upset. She'd never failed anything before, ever! She wondered if Maureen could help with this disappointment. She, unlike everyone else, remained oblivious to the fact Maureen and Mark were dating.

Mimi most obviously failed as she never returned to class.

Before anymore drama managed to start the bell rang and the library was quickly emptied.


	5. Chapter 5

Well this is the least drama you'll ever see in a chapter for a while. Enjoy the break. xD

DISCLAIMER: -more sarcasm NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY- We still own Rent, funded by the Greys, legal work bone by Joanne, process filmed by Mark, Roger and Mimi provided entertainment and Angel and Collins threw the after-party. Maureen was.....I dunno where Maureen is, I'll find her later.**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIVE – YOU LOVE THE LIME-LIGHT TOO

-------------

_Take me for what I am;  
Who I was meant to be.  
And if you give a damn,  
take me baby or leave me._

-------------

The next morning when Joanne entered school she immediately sat down on a quiet bench and pulled out her books. It had basically become routine for her. It wasn't that she needed or enjoyed the studying; just that she knew it was beneficiary, and she had nothing better to do.

Alison smiled at the one person who hadn't gotten her into any trouble, not that - especially in Benny's case - she necessarily minded. She hopped over with her crutches, "Hey Joanne."

Joanne looked up and smiled slightly. "Hi Alison." She'd moved over some of her books and papers so there was room for her to sit as well. She thought about everything she knew about Alison from the past few days. "So, I'm guessing your not much a fan of this school, huh?"

"Some things have been better then others..." Alison smiled, thinking of Benny.

Joanne nodded, assuming what she was referring to. "Well I suppose that's good."

"I suppose everyone knows about Benny and me?..." She said, looking worried.

Joanne shook her head. "More or less. Gossip and all. Word gets around. Its not bad though. Its just how things are."

She groaned and put her head in her arms "People must think I'm some sort of slut. Benny only broke up with Mimi yesterday."

"Alison, nobody is going to think you're a slut. And those two have been going to break up for basically the entire year. Its fine." Joanne assured.

"Not according to the looks I've been getting" Alison sighed.

"It'll take some getting used to. Nobody knows you yet. Give it some time."

"Fair enough...I am _hopping _around the place" she said, gesturing her crutches with a smile. Joanne smiled back. Alison was taking all this extremely well in her opinion, Much better than anyone else would. "Besides...everything happens for a reason..." Alison said, matter-of-factly "I just wish it hadn't been so god-dam painful" she laughed.

Joanne nodded again, still smiling. "Yeah. Something good did come out of it though."

"True... He was the one who helped me you know" Alison didn't know why she was telling Joanne this, as she probably knew.

"Exactly." Joanne's tone was one not to be argued with.

Suddenly Alison turned around to find a tall blond boy near them. "Oh hi….Do I know you?"

Roger looked at her a bit oddly. Either he was seeing things or there were different people here a second before. Hell it, he didn't know why he was even standing there. He looked at her again, realizing she'd spoken to him. "Oh, um.....No, you don't.....Hey, I'm Roger.....and now you do." he smiled a bit.

Joanne rolled her eyes. Roger was probably the last person she wanted to see after the previous day. She did not like being embarrassed.

Alison laughed "I'm Ali." She looked at him closer and realized where she'd seen him "Oh, you we're in that disastrous science class yesterday... Sorry about all that." She cautiously stood up, leaning on her crutches, so Roger wouldn't have to look down at her, although he still did.

Roger managed to laugh. "It's cool. Besides, you weren't even involved. Ha, that _was_ disastrous though....didn't realize so many people saw." he smirked a bit, obviously pretending that the other day hadn't affected him at all.

"I had more to do with it then you think." Ali's voice took on a tone of confession "I fell yesterday...if you hadn't already guessed, and Benny helped me, but then Mimi came along thought he was hitting on me or visa versa...so I think that sparked her to do...um...what she did," she said, blushing and looking guilty.

Roger shook his head and confirmed, "So you didn't do anything." He always did have a very odd form of logic. It went something like, 'since she didn't tell what's-her-name to kiss him, then she didn't do anything wrong'. Otherwise there was all this thinking and variables and things Roger didn't want to deal with.

"Well that not how she saw it." Ali smiled "You know, you and Joanne are the only person that talking to hasn't resulted in more problems." she laughed.

Roger was genuinely surprised by what she said. Basically everyone- No, _everyone _he was involved with he caused problems for. He shook his head. This girl really knew nothing about him. He kind of liked that. He'd sort of spaced out in his own thoughts.....again.

"Sorry. Am I boring you?" She teased, seeing him so out of it.

"Huh?" Roger looked back at her. "Oh....sorry. Just...." Roger then had a little argument in his head about how he should argue in his head while in conversation with another person. He looked at Alison, realizing he just did it again. "Sorry....again." he offered a crooked grin.

Alison smiled sympathetically "Arguments in your head?" she said, knowing exactly how annoying it could be, seeing as she had them as frequently as him.

"Yeah," Roger nodded. Conversation kind of died off there. "So...."

"So..." Alison smiled "Bet all that stuff that happened yesterday is considered normal round here?"

Roger checked off events in his mind. "Yeah....Well, having my hair turned pink was something new...... But the rest was all normal."

"Hey, Rog, who's this?" Mark had appeared basically out of nowhere and stood behind Roger. He gestured to Alison.

"Uhm....." Roger trailed off before remembering, "Ali......yeah....and that's Mark."

They chorused, "Hi."

"Weren't you Benny's partner in science yesterday?" Mark asked, realizing how she looked familiar.

Alison smiled. "Yes. Do you know him?

"Kinda... yeah" Mark shrugged.

"Muffy." Roger murmured to himself, having decided on Alison's new nickname.

"Why Muffy?" Mark whispered, just loud enough for Alison not to hear. "Are you high?"

"Cause it fits." Roger explained as if it was the most obvious thing ever, and then he added all defensively, "And no!" which was a lie....

Mark looked confused. Alison didn't really look much like a Muffy to him. "I don't get it?" he whispered.

"Well its....Um....Its.....Dammit, I don't know!" Roger replied, still trying to prove his nonexistent point.

Mark laughed, "Muffy it is then." he muttered to himself.

Alison, who'd been talking to Joanne while the other two we're talking, looked at her watch. "Oh I'd better go. I'm meeting Benny in a bit." She tried to reach her bag but her crutches made things a lot harder. "Sorry would you mind?" She asked. Mark bent down and picked it up handing it to her. "Thanks"

"Bye Muffy." Mark smiled, and then laughed that it had slipped out.

"Excuse me" Alison laughed as well.

He replied, "Nothing," quickly, and Alison gave a wave and left.

Roger started laughing. "See, I told you it fits!" he informed Mark.

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Can you possibly be anymore immature?"

"I dunno. Mark, can I possibly be anymore immature?" he smirked.

Mark got where this was going. "I don't know...Should we try?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes Mark, I think we should."

That's all to took for Joanne to grab her things and leave.

Mark hi-fived Roger and decided, "I think that went well."

"Very well." Roger grinned. "So....has anything remotely interesting happened with you since....the other day?"

"Nothing apart from the fact that I'm - god I can't believe I'm saying this - I'm gonna break things off with Maureen." Mark said.

"You sure?" Roger asked, pretty surprised by the news.

Mark took a deep breath "Yes...this has been going on for too long..." Roger just nodded. That was so so true.

A few minutes of pointless conversation later Mark noticed that Mimi had walked into the area. He ignored her. She meanwhile felt lousely. She'd managed to screw up everything. She'd attacked that Alison girl viscously and multiple times, messed up her and Benny, not to mention kissing that Roger guy and breaking up him and his girlfriend. It was no wonder everyone but Angel hated her. She hated herself at that moment.

She saw Roger and Mark from across the lawn and felt her heart go out to him. She couldn't take back what she'd done but she could apologize. As soon as Mark saw that she was coming over to them he mumbled something about toilets and went to start damage control.

"What do you want?" he asked her, stopping her a while away. He didn't want her to do anything to mess up anyone else, she didn't want Roger and her to fight, or more importantly, her to try something and hurt his friend again.

Mimi wasn't surprised byt this reaction. "I wanted to-"

Mark cut her off. He wasn't usually sharp toned, but at the moment he really was. "Seriously, I think you've caused enough problems."

"I wanted to-" again she stopped, seeing Mark's looks. "Just apologize. I haven't been myself lately. I didn't mean…." She gave up.

Mark sighed. "Now isn't a good time. He'll blow up at you and that'll only make things worse. Let him cool down. And he's still…." Now he gave up.

The younger girl just nodded. "Thanks anyway." She murmured, already feeling a bit better for trying. Mark knew this wouldn't be the last time she did….something.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile April had joined Roger "Hey Rog..."

Roger hadn't really noticed Mark leaving. He just muttered some sort of agreement. He look at April. "Hey."

"Hey" April was shivering... "Got any-?" she trailed off...It was cheap to ask but she hadn't been able to get anymore and she was getting a bad case of withdrawal symptoms yet again.

Roger nodded and gave her a baggie. He'd managed to buy earlier, hence why he was high. She reached out and took it. "I'll pay you back" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Or you can do this instead..." Roger kissed her on the lips, lingering for a while.

April kissed him back and smiled. "You're high, aren't you?"

Roger faked a look of hurt and pouted childishly. "Why does everyone keep asking me that!?"

"Cause your never this sweet when your sober," she teased.

"Aw, April, that's mean." Roger replied.

April giggled, "Well either way I'm not complaining." she kissed him again.

----------------------------

Somewhere on the other side of the school Collins was walking around. Despite everything that had happened the other day he was in a phenomenally amazing mood. He had gotten some people's.....opinion, on his dating Angel, but he knew he couldn't take any of them to heart. He didn't want to, he didn't have to justify himself to anyone. There was also the fact that Angel half looked ready to murder the first guy that commented on them. No, Collins didn't mind this at all.

While Collins was thinking, Maureen walked past. She saw his expression and laughed. "Hello Collins...anybody home?" She clicked her fingers in his face. "Hellooooooo?!"

Collins looked at her. "Hey Mo."

"I heard about you and that Angel person." She said casually, never being one for small talk. "You guys are more controversial then Benny and the girl he dumped his girlfriend for in the space of about thirty minutes. Bet she's a right slut!" She laughed. Since the age of five she'd had an awful habit of gossiping until the cows come home...left the next day… and came home again.

Collins shook his head and attempted to responded to everything she said. "Maureen, do you even realize who you were flirting with yesterday? Now that's controversial. And I don't know anything about that girl Benny's with so let's not talk. She seemed like a pretty nice person though, Better than Mimi. And about me and Angel, we both like each other, a lot."

Maureen looked like he'd slapped her. "I was only joking Collins...and besides I didn't hook up with that girl...it was only harmless flirting," she added dismissively. Dam Collins and his moral compass.

Collins rolled his eyes. "Harmless flirting with your boyfriend a table over?" he asked.

"He knew it was nothing." She pouted like a five year old.

"Suuuuuure." Collins replied disbelievingly. "And Mo, don't give me that look."

She was about stick her tongue out but didn't. "Besides he's going to break up with me anyway...Roger keeps telling him t-" Collins cut her off.

"Mo, you know that's not going to happen. Mark wouldn't break up with you. And just TRY and ignore what Roger says." Collins replied. "I thought those were two of the most obvious things in life."

Angel joined them. "Hi Collins!" she looked at Maureen. "Hi, I'm Angel."

"Maureen" She smiled widely, taken aback by Angel's appearance. Maureen, for the first time, not counting when Roger had hit her, was stunned into silence.

------------------------------

I'm outta here." April said, putting the baggie in her pocket and picking up her bag "See ya later Casanova" she grinned at Roger, waved, and left.

"Back..." Mark said, pushing his glasses up his nose and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Marky." Roger grinned. "Oh, by the way, i remembered why Muffy fits her so much! Remember my Aunt's dog?" he asked, before quickly adding, "No not that one!.....The one that gave you your first kiss." he smirked. "Anyways, her name's Muffy!" he grinned wider at having come up with a valid reason.

"I didn't kiss that dog. It was a different one, and it attacked me!" he shook it off. He'd been denying that story for about eight years. Trying to change the subject he asked, "Muffy...You mean that clumsy Labrador?" Mark laughed.

"Yes BUT it attacked you with its lips, which connected with yours!" Roger reminded. "And yep, the very same."

Mark hit Roger hard in the arm, but couldn't help remembering Roger's aunt bringing Muffy around one time he was at Roger's place for Christmas. That daft dog had knocked over the Christmas tree.

He could now easily too the connection between them. They were both blond and clumsy. He laughed.

Roger rubbed his arm but grinned. "Finally you get it!"

"Shut up." Mark joked, "I have to say she's not the type I thought Benny would go for. I mean, look at Mi-...I mean his last girlfriend. They're polar opposites..."

"Well we really didn't think what's-her-name would be his type of girl either. I mean they're opposites. Muffy at least looks like she's got SOMETHING in common with him."

"True but isn't that what he kept bragging that he liked so much" Mark remembered... "They _were_ so different..."

"She's a whore and a good kisser." Roger replied simply, not having thought before he spoke....as usual.

Marks eyebrows rose to his hairline "Lucky April didn't hear you say that."

"Oh shit! Yeah... But I called her a whore first!.....Anyway, Aprils SOOOOOO much a better kisser. We just made out for like twenty minutes."

"Do I really need all the gory details?" Mark asked before promptly gloating in his head about how much longer Maureen and him have gone.

"No. But that's why its so much fun to tell you 'em." Roger replied. He coughed and sat on the bench before informing, "I'm bored."

"Good for you." Mark said sarcastically, sitting on the bench next to him.

-----------------------------

Collins took a deep breath. "Earth to Maureen, join the world of the living again, would you?"

"Oh yeah, Sorry, just been thinking about my lines" She said, shrugged.

"You're in drama?" Angel asked.

"Yup." Maureen smiled proudly. "The lead in Romeo and Juliet."

"That's so cool!" Angel said, grinning. "Congratulations! You must be great!"

Collins shook his head. "Way to feed her ego." he muttered, low enough that they wouldn't hear.

"Thanks...I am" Maureen laughed "What's your game then?"

"Music!" Angel answered quickly. "And design."

"I can see," she said, impressed with Angel's individual sense style.

The bell rang for classes to begin.

"Well I hope I'll see you around Maureen. It was nice meeting you." Angel said, waving as she walked off to class.

"See ya Mo." Collins went after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait. I...well, no excuses other than the fact I didn't feel like editing, not that iever do. Anyways, not TOO much drama here, but a fair amout. And the next chapter is going to be almost unrealistically drama-ful. I'll apologize for it now, but hey, its long, its a roleplay, and i'm easily bored, So you should have seen it coming. xD

Also, I get that certain characters aren't being portrayed very nicely. That all changes in the NEXT CHAPTER. So no more complaining, okay. Maureen learns to acknowledge others, Mimi becomes friends with the group, Roger learns he actually has to deal with his problems...kinda. Oh, well, Benny becomes sort of 'yuppie-scum' like, but oh well. Anyways, yeah. Theres you preview.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own. (To lazy to write a story disclaimer but thanking SPEEEAK (i'm sure thats spelled wrong, sorry) for an awesome idea xD)

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SIX –I JUST CAN'T HANDLE**

----------

_Another time -- another place  
Our temperature would climb  
There'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance  
It'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
Another day_

----------

A few hours passed and everyone was at break. Benny and Alison stood outside the lunchroom. "Benny, I'm kind of worried about meeting your friends." She admitted, looking paler than usual.

"It'll be fine." Benny assured. "They're really....well, Mark is really nice, and so it Collins. No promises about Roger and Maureen though, especially since they're at the same table."

"Oh!" she looked happier. "I've already met Mark and Roger."

Benny nodded. "Alright then." he smiled at her and led her over, silently begging for this to go smoothly.

At the table Roger was the first to notice them and nod a greeting before whispering something to Mark. Collins and Angel glanced at the two boys in slight confusion but Collins knew better than to question it.

"Hey guys." Benny greeted, taking a seat and motioning for Alison to sit next to him. "This is my girlfriend Alison."

"Hi." Alison smiled broadly.

Maureen found herself staring. This wasn't what she expected. She was thought Alison would be some sort of statuesque tart in a mini skirt and high heels. Not a short blond girl wearing a three quarter sleeve top and jeans with sneakers and crutches.

"Hey Maureen, it's rude to stare." Roger informed teasingly, snapping her back with the others.

"I'm guessing I'm not what she expected?" Alison laughed.

Mark smiled. "That's one way to put it."

Roger shook his head towards Maureen. He looked at Alison. "So Muffy-"

"Wait....Muffy?" Benny looked at him skeptically. "Roger, her name is Alison."

"Yes. And her nickname is Muffy."

"Don't call her that."

Alison smiled playfully, touching Benny's arm. "Awww I don't mind. It's cute."

"See?" Roger smirked, looking at Benny.

"Rog...." his voice was all warning like.

Collins butted in. "Oh will you two shut it!....Come on, must we all find something to argue about every day?"

"Well....yeah, pretty much." Roger honestly responded.

"So you're…?" Alison looked hopelessly at Collins.

"Collins." he nodded. He'd given up on the whole 'Tom Collins, just go by Collins' thing way before.

She repeated his name, committing it to memory.

"Well I'm Maureen." The self proclaimed diva started, followed by a very long winded and more-then-just-a-little-bit-vain monologue that left Alison speechless.

"Just how long have you had that prepared?" Roger asked with a raised eyebrow. "And it wasn't very good either.... You could have just said" he did his best imitation of Maureen's voice, "Hi, I'm Maureen Johnson and I'm extremely vain and egotistical." he went back to normal and grinned. "See, shorter and to the point."

Angel was trying not to laugh, Collins openly was, and even Benny looked extremely amused.

Ali hid behind her hair to avoid laughing in Maureen's face. Mark on the other hand laughed out loud, something he never usually did when it came to Maureen, who was now glaring at him.

"Come on Mo, he's just kidding." Mark said, trying to hug her but she shrugged him off.

Maureen glared and pouted at everyone, "You guys are mean."

Angel frowned. "Oh sweetie, we weren't laughing at you. We were-"

"Ang, laughing with you really doesn't work in this context" Collins interrupted.

"I was going to say laughing at Roger's impression of a girl." Angel lied, although that was funny too.

Benny sighed. "Maureen, we really didn't mean-"

Not being good at lying, a few sharp glares turned to Roger.

"Hey, not fair! It was all funny till she got upset and now its my fault again!?"

Alison turned to Angel, trying to avoid tension. "So you're Angel?" she confirmed, shocked how little the drag queen's appearance surprised her.

"Yep" Angel replied with a small smile, seeming glad Alison had no tension towards her. This was her first time with the group too, so she was feeling a bit more out of place than normal.

They spoke for a few minutes until there was another interruption. April came over, sighed, and flung herself into the opened chair on one side of Roger. "Sorry everyone, that bitch that teaches English held me back." Then she noticed Alison. "Who's she?"

"Hey April. Oh, and that's Benny's new girlfriend Muffy." Roger answered.

Benny looked really annoyed. "Roger, how many times am I going to have to tell you that her name is Alison?"

"You've been calling her Muffy" April laughed.

"Yes, he has." Benny informed. "And it's extremely rude so coul-"

Collins laughed. "Are you actually trying to reason with_ him_ about this?"

"Really, Benny, I don't mind." Alison giggled. "Muffy's cute."

"Much cuter than what Rog used to call YOU" Collins reminded Benny, who merely gave Mark, Roger, and Collins that 'don't you dare' look.

"Ooh, what did you call him?" Alison wondered, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Benny shook his head. "You really don't want to know."

"Now I REALLY want to know." She informed.

"Ali...." Benny protested.

"I wanna know too!" Angel agreed. Collins was laughing hysterically.

"No, you really don't." Benny argued. "Besides, if Roger decided to tell you, then it would only be fair if I returned the favor." he smirked.

Alison turned to Roger. "Come on, fess up?!"

Roger looked at Benny. "Wait, what are you going to tell her?" then he realized. "No way! I was twelve and you guys got me drunk! That doesn't count for anything!"

"Yes it does."

Roger whispered to Alison, "I'll tell you later."

"Okay." She replied, "You know Benny will kill you right?"

"Oh well," Roger smirked. "He'll just have to take a number."

Alison looked at Roger, "One of many huh?"

"You could say that." he shrugged.

Mark watched them patiently. Alison really didn't know the half of it. It was nice to see someone who was so innocent. She seemed to see the best in people. It was easy to see that Ali had come from a posher school, mainly because she seemed surprised at almost everything that was going on. She seemed a good sport though. Actually she reminded Mark of Bambi; Very sweet with large blue eyes. You didn't see many people like her in this part of New York.

Joanne walked into the cafeteria glancing around. She saw a crowded table which she'd usually avoid under any circumstances, but Maureen was there and so was Alison, so she reluctantly walked over. "Would you guys mind if I joined you?" she looked at the two girls she knew best.

Before anyone could opened their mouth Maureen responded, "Sure, come on over!"

She sat down next to Maureen. "Thanks." Glancing at the table, she realized that she knew most everyone except Mark and April. Maureen smiled and batted her eye lashes.

"Do you mind?" Mark whispered.

"What?!" Maureen snapped, "It's nothing!"

"Of course it isn't" he said, playing heavy on the sarcasm.

Joanne looked at Maureen and then Mark before whispering to her, "Who is he?"

Collins didn't want Roger to get involved, so he introduced him and Angel. The two basically knew each other from classes, but within a minute they were in a serious discussion about something in music lab. Neither were very happy that their preferred instrument wasn't available.

At this, Collins laughed and joked that the two should start a band, an idea that they, Roger especially, actually seemed to take very seriously.

Benny had managed to change the subject about his old nickname and him and Alison were now on to something else.

While Joanne was occupied Mark took Maureen aside. "What's all this about? " He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's nothing Mark." She said quickly, "just harmless flirting."

"Don't give me that shit!" he looked hurt. "I'm your boyfriend and yet I've never seen you give me looks like you give her!"

"Oh come on...I look at you li-"

"Oh come on Maureen. I'm not stupid. We hardly talk, and we haven't at all since you and Roger had that fight. Tell me!"

Maureen stalled. "It's just…."

"Just what?"

"I think I'm falling for her."

"You've only known her two days! You've known me for years!"

"Look I'm sorry but-"

"Sorry? You're not at all sorry Maureen. If you were, I wouldn't have had to force it out of you..."

"Why can't you trust me!"

"Because..." His voice raised in anger "Because this isn't the first, second, third...fourth...fifth time this has happened. If I didn't love you do you really think I'd keep taking you back? Even when you've sworn your in love with somebody else...God what a fool I am" he kicked a nearby chair...

"I really don't need this...Joanne-"

"Fine go see _Joanne _maybe she'll be just a big a fool as me."

"It's OVER Mark...I can't take your possessiveness!"

"You've just told me you love someone else!

"Well maybe I do...and maybe she'll care!"

"I did care" He shouted "Too much!"

"Good-bye Mark" She kissed him but he pushed her roughly away. He turned and he basically ran out of the lunch room.

Roger didn't take more than a second before going after Mark. That was just how it worked between them.

"I think that's a new record," Mark sighed heavily when he saw Roger. He patted the ground next to him.

Roger shook his head and sat next to Mark. "You alright?"

"No. I feel like shit." He sounded quite unlike himself. He drew his knees up. "I never thought this would happen again."

"It's gonna get better. You did the right thing. She was hurting you." Roger reminded, trying to be as assuring and comforting as possible despite himself.

Mark sighed. "Yeah, but it doesn't make things easier…. Besides, we've been through this a million times before."

"Yeah..." Roger sighed as well.

"Why aren't you taking the piss?" Mark asked solemnly. "Maureen did just dump me for a girl."

Roger frowned. "You're upset right now." He smirked a bit. "I promise though, as soon as you're over it, I'll never let you live it down."

Mark couldn't help but laugh. "I can't wait…"

---

Joanne meanwhile, who like Roger, had listened to the whole thing, looked down. She had no idea, and was feeling slightly ashamed about making them break up like that.

"It's not your fault," April said to her. "Those two break-up and get back together at least twice a week."

The older girl looked a little bit more relieved, but not much. "Thanks.... Still....." she trailed off.

"Still what?" April asked, shoving her hands into the pockets of her large sweatshirt. Her short scarlet hair looked even more vibrant against her pale skin then usual. She hated break-ups even though she'd been though her fair share "It's honestly not your fault."

"I wouldn't have flirted with her had I known she was dating someone! Especially if they were right there!" Joanne informed, exasperated.

"Well you didn't know. It's not fair to blame yourself. If anything blame her. She should have told you. It takes two to flirt lie that…"

Joanne sighed and looked down. "I know...." she knew getting involved with someone like Maureen would lead to these things....but you can't control who you fall in love with...

"I'm April," she smiled "and because of all my boyfriend's friends I'm going to need millions to cover the cost of therapy."

"Joanne." she greeted. "And I can agree to that."

There was a bit of a relieved silence and April turned to the others. "So...What's everybody getting Mark for his birthday?" April had known Mark for a few years, but she never really remembered things like this. So it was odd for her to be the one asking.

Angel looked around. "Oh, nobody told me it was his birthday. I'm going shopping after school then!" she declared.

"Me too!" chimed in Alison. "Um, does anyone know what he'd want?"

"He won't be expecting a present. You both met him today." Benny informed.

Angel sighed with a grin. "And that translates to; you've known him for years but have no idea what to get him yourself."

"Nothing." He smile gave away the lie.

"It has something to do with filming." then he realized. "You're not seriously getting him a camera, are you?"

"Shhhhh...It was just an idea." Alison blushed a little.

Benny thought about it. "Its a good one actually." he admitted.

"He looks like he needs some cheering up" She said, looking worriedly towards where Mark and Roger had gone.

"Definitely." he nodded.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "So don't tell."

"Alright," Benny agreed.

Suddenly a question randomly popped into Alison's head. "Benny, I don't mind but...why Muffy?"

"Hell if I know what goes on in his head." Benny started, but realized as he finished the sentence. He groaned. Knowing this, he was sure there was no way they'd stop calling her that for the rest of...actually, ever.

Alison laughed at his expression. "Your name must have been _really _bad..."

Benny shook his head in agreement. "You have no idea."

She laughed again at him as Maureen returned to the table. She tried to pretend nothing was wrong, but assumed the girl was laughing at her. "Is she still here?" she jabbed her finger at Alison who shut up immediately.

Maureen shook her head, feeling bad. Just because she was mad at Mark, she didn't need to act like a bitch to those she hardly knew.

"I should be going." Joanne spoke up, getting up from her seat. She smiled slightly towards Maureen. "I'll see you sometime later maybe?" she asked.

Maureen almost cried out with joy that Joanne didn't hate her. "Yeah...see ya," She smiled. Joanne waved a little and walked off.

Benny looked at Maureen with annoyance. He didn't see why everyone had to snap at Alison. Ali took his hand, already guessing. "It's fine." she whispered with a smile.

He shook his head. "Just for the record, this wasn't supposed to work out like this." He'd really hoped his friends would have been slightly less....themselves, for the day.

"It's fine, really. My old school looks so dull compared to all this...Full of posh snobs. It was boring...This is much more...fun" She smiled...and then thought....maybe fun was the wrong word...

Fun isn't how Benny saw it, but he wasn't going to argue with Alison. He smiled back slightly. "I suppose so."

"I'm going to find Mark and Roger," April announced. "Nice to meet you both" she nodded in Alison and Angel's directions. She grabbed her bag and headed to where she knew the two would be. Mark was a creature of habit. He always went to the third floor stair well when he had a Maureen problem. April walked quickly until she bumped into Mimi.

"Oh.." neither girl could look each other in the eye. April murmured a "sorry" for bumping into her.

"I'm sorry." Mimi had said at the same time.

April shook her head. "Its fine. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh.." Mimi hadn't even thought about that. "The other…just sorry."

"Excuse me." Both girls uncomfortably hurried away.

April couldn't get it all out of her head until she neared the stairwell. Sure enough, there was Roger and Mark. "Hey." She joined them.

"Hey April," Mark looked up and smiled weakly. Roger nodded a greeting to her. This had all become too routine.

"So is it..." April stopped herself before saying the word "over"...it always was but never ended like that...

"Yes" Mark said, trying to force confidence. April sat on his other side and gave him a comforting smile.

After a few minutes of siting in silence the bell rang and everyone reluctantly went to there classes, continuing the day like nothing had ever happened....sort of.


End file.
